The present invention relates to an arrangement of a flexible sliding mat to be placed on a floor and, if desired, for use with an exerciser, to simulate skating, snow skiing, etc.
A known and used sliding mat includes a piece of linoleum with a friction coating glued to the underside to make the mat lie firmly on a floor, and provided with transverse stop/kick-off edge elements in the shape of, e.g. cover strips glued onto the mat. Such a sliding mat may be rolled up to a minimum size bulk for storage or transportation, but has the disadvantage that the sliding mat, when rolled out, will be bumpy after having been rolled up.